


Jimon Prompt! SUPER COOL AND SHIT

by AnyOne00



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, OR IS IT, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyOne00/pseuds/AnyOne00
Summary: [OMG IT WAS WRITTEN UNDERGOD WROTE IT AND IT IS AMAZING]SO I just had this idea for a Jimon story and it seemed super nice and I wanted to share with you guys and see if anyone would like to bring it to life!!I'll explain it inside but it's about friends with benefits but then Simon's feelings get in the way and he thinks it's not fair to Jace, but Jace is just emotionally constipated but already really GONE and it can be sweet and sexy and fuuun!Come take a look, see if it moves you somehow! :)





	Jimon Prompt! SUPER COOL AND SHIT

An amazing writer named Undergod wrote this wonderful and hot story inspired by this prompt!!!!! The link is in the end, go check it out, you won't regret it!!!!

___________________________________________

Hello darlings!

I made this post on Tumblr and it's basically it, so I'll just post it here! :)

"OKAY PLEASE HELP

I just really REALLY need a fic where Jace and Simon start having sex for whatever reason but like, just for fun, but then Simon starts to get /feelings/ and he thinks it’s not fair to Jace who just wanted some action and breaks it off with him, saying that maybe things were getting a bit personal to him and he knew Jace just wanted fun so yeah 

And Jace is weird through the conversation like, a bit sad and vulnerable and like ‘yeah, you are right…’ and Simon feels even worse because he just /had/ to make things weird god dammit

But then Simon is still mopping and meets people who had sex with Jace before (maybe at Maia’s bar?) and they are like ‘sooo you had sex with Jace too?? Welcome to the club!’ And he fells bad because that’s just what it was, right? Another meaningless sex 

But THEN they start saying how good it was but a bit impersonal like ,Jace new what to do but didn’t want to connect so he was cocky and shit no kissing and Simon starts remembering

Jace looking into his eyes for a bit too long to be comfortable

Jace lacing their hands while they fuck

Jace asking it he was okay

Jace laughing when Simon hits his head against the wall 

Jace letting him take the lead with amusement when Simon new he wasn’t being sexy at all but still making him feel like he was

Jace kissing him

And he is like

WHAT THE SHIIIT

PLEASE SHARE UNTIL SOMEONE GETS ANNOYED ENOUGH TO WRITE IT I NEED IT IT’S FOR MY MENTAL HEALTH"

So yeah, that was basically it. Whatever you want next!!

Please think about it, it would mean so much to me.

Have a lovely day, sweethearts! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Syncopation (It's what you do to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414844) by [undergod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergod/pseuds/undergod)




End file.
